Hyper Zetton
is a genetically modified variation of the original Zetton. He first appeared in the film, Ultraman Saga.http://www.ultramansaga.com/charcter2.html Hyper Zetton's profile in "Ultraman Saga" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Saga' Hyper Zetton was a genetically modified variation of Zetton created by Alien Bat as his weapon to bring death and destruction to the universe. First appearing as a cocoon to incubate, Hyper Zetton was fed Sphires, monsters (revived by Alien Bat,) and the fear and despair of a small handful of children, who were all that was left of the humanity after Alien Bat abducted them all. Even as a cocoon though, Hyper Zetton proved to be dangerous as it was able to both defeat Ultraman Dyna and petrify him into stone, preventing this universe's Earth of any sort of help, as well as annihilate Team U's base of operations in order to allow theirs and the childrens' fear to amplify and feed Hyper Zetton even more. Disgusted by Alien Bat and Hyper Zetton's actions, the experiment was soon confronted by two ultras who were present on Earth: Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero. Hyper Zetton was thus released from his cocoon and the gigantic juvenile form of the monster went on the offensive. Despite having one of his Dark Fireball Spheres destroyed by Cosmos, Hyper Zetton was too big in size and strength for both ultras to stop him and during the crossfire, Cosmos was knocked out of commission, leaving Zero to face it by himself, who was no match for the far more superior Hyper Zetton's size and strength. With the help of Team U though, Ultraman Dyna was revived by being reunited with his Reflasher and the ultra was quick to save Zero and revive Cosmos. With the three ultras working together, the juvenile Hyper Zetton was seemingly killed by Ultraman Zero's Final Ultimate Zero Trinity attack. However just as it seemed the ultras were victorious, Alien Bat appeared and fused both his fortress and himself with his creation, transforming what remained of Hyper Zetton's juvenile form into its vastly more powerful, imago form. Despite losing a vast amount of its raw strength as a juvenile, imago Hyper Zetton's heavily increased speed and enhanced fighting skills and abilities allowed the creature to easily trounce the ultras in battle, and it ultimately managed to kill Ultraman Zero. However the three hosts (Taiga, Musashi, and Asuka) managed to form a nexus with their hearts, and the three hosts became a powerful fused ultra known as "Ultraman Saga." Despite the ultras merging though, Saga's own strength and abilities were only evenly matched with Hyper Zetton's, making their battle a standstill. With the additional assistance of Team U once more, Hyper Zetton was temporarily distracted by a trap that was set up by them earlier on, allowing Ultraman Saga to slice off Hyper Zetton's wings, crippling the monster and striping it of its enhanced abilities. Now severely weakened, Hyper Zetton and Alien Bat tried to escape the Earth, but Saga caught up with the monster, and after a beatdown, Hyper Zetton and Alien Bat were destroyed by Ultraman Saga's Maximum Saga attack. 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added 'Ultraman Orb - Death Scythe' Hyper Zetton reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb, as .http://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Hyper Zetton Death Scythe's profile in "Ultraman Orb" A modified version of Hyper Zetton was brought to Earth by an Alien Zetton named "Maddock," who planned on using it as his weapon to kill Ultraman Orb. After the alien lured Gai to his lair in a warehouse basement (after kidnapping Naomi of the SSP as bait) Gai was forced to evade the modified monster's attacks while hurrying to free Naomi in the process. After freeing Naomi and attacking its master in the process, Hyper Zetton Death Scythe became aggressive and took on a giant form to kill Gai with. After Naomi left to get to a safer distance, Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb to battle the monster. Knowing that Maddock modified Hyper Zetton Death Scythe to battle him, Orb used his newly received cards of Jack and Zero to reveal a new form: Hurricane Slash! Orb's new Hurricane Slash form's increased speed was enough for the ultra to keep up with Hyper Zetton Death Scythe's teleportation, but after a beam battle between the monster's fireballs and Hurricane Slash's Orb Lancer Shot attack, Orb found a brief opening and Hyper Zetton Death Scythe was obliterated by Orb's Big Bang Thrust attack. However, this was not the end of Hyper Zetton Deat Scythe. Another one of its kind appeared on earth, this time under the control of "Maya," an artificial human life-form who was under the control of Maddock's programming before his passing. The monster was nearly set loose to rampage several times, but Maya, having been shown love and affection by an elderly family known as the Iwakis, caused her to rebel against Maddock's programming, and as a result, it caused Hyper Zetton Death Scythe to appear, but not do anything. Finally upon meeting Gai (who was unaware of Maddock's plan) Maya was consumed by her programming and she unleashed his monster to attack. As it was about to attack though, Hyper Zetton Death Scythe began to show signs of hesitation. Maya was still trying to regain control over her body. As the life-form battled with herself, Gai went off to confront the monster as Ultraman Orb Origin. The second Hyper Zetton Death Scythe proved to be a more powerful adversary that the 1st one, but after witnessing Maya fall unconscious (during the ultra's fight, Maya removed the control unit on her wrist, severing her control over Hyper Zetton Death Scythe, but sacrificing her memories,) Orb switched to his Thunder Breaster form. After striking the monster with a literal hurricane of punches, Orb Thunder Breaster finally destroyed Hyper Zetton Death Scythe with the Zettcium Ray. 'Ultra Fight Orb' to be added Appearances in other media to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities - Giganto= to be added - Cocoon= to be added }} - Death Scythe= to be added }} Behind the scenes Portrayal * Hyper Zetton Death Scythe is portrayed by suit actor Okabe Akatsuki. Notes * to be added Gallery to be added References Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Orb Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies